Beşikdüzü
thumb|296px thumb|348px thumb|314px Selçuklu ve beylikler döneminde Horasan'dan gelerek yöreye yerleşen Türkmen Çepnilerin yoğun olarak yaşadığı Beşikdüzü'nden üç ağa 1834 yılında ferman getirterek Beşikdüzü’nü kurarlar. 1856 yılına kadar Beşikdüzü’nü yönetirler. Bu dönemde ilçemizin adı Şarlı’dır. 1856 yılında Şarlı’ya bir bucak müdürü tayin edilir. Emrinde bir zaptiye mülazımı ve 30 zaptiye. Bucak müdürünün tayini ağalık döneminin sonu olur. Şarlı’ya atanacak bucak müdürü Tonya ve Şalpazarı nahiyelerinde de görev yapar. İlçemiz 1894 yılına değin Şarlı adıyla Görele ilçesine bağlıdır. 1894 yılında askerlik işleri Vakfıkebir’e bağlanır. Diğer yönetsel işlemlerde ise ilçemiz 1894’ten itibaren Trabzon merkez ilçeye bağlı olarak gelişmesini sürdürür. Bu yapı 1914 yılına kadar sürer. 1914 yılında Şarlı ve Şalpazarı bucakları bütünüyle Vakfıkebir’e(Büyükliman) bağlanır. 1922'de bucak kimliğini kaybederek Vakfıkebir’le bütünleştirilen ilçemiz, dört ay kadar sonra Akhisar adıyla yeniden bucak kimliğini kazanır. Ancak, Akhisar adının öteki kasaba ve köy adlarıyla benzerliği karışıklığa neden olur. İlçemizin bugünkü adının verilişiyle ilgili anlatılanlardan çıkarılan şudur: 1930'lu yıların sonlarında ilçemize gelen bölge Valisi Tahsin Uzer Beşikdağı isminden esinlenerek buraya Beşikdüzü adını vermiştir. İlçemiz belediye teşkilatı 1948 yılında kurulmuş, 4 Temmuz 1987 tarihinde 19505 sayılı Resmi Gazetede yayınlana 3992 sayılı yasayla da ilçe olmuştur. Kaynaklardan ve sözlü verilerden çıkan sonuca bırakılırsa bölge halkı, bugün mevcut, Türkelli, Korkuthan, Şahmelik, Kalegüney, Seyitahmet Köyleri, 13. ve 14. yüzyıllarda Horasan'dan ]'dan gelen Oğuzların Çepni boyundandır. Köylerin isimlerindende belli olduğu gibi, tamamen Türk isimleridir... Tarih Beşikdüzü ilçesinde Trabzon ilinin diğer ilçelerine oranla köy adlarının cok fazla değiştirilmemiş olusu ilçe kültürü hakkında önemli ipuçları vermektedir. ilçede yasayan halkın bazı kaynaklarda Doğu Anadolu dan geldigi söylensede İlçe halkınınHorasan 'dan geldiği ve Kızılbaş olan Çepni boyunun Anadolu'ya iran üzerinden giriş yaptıkları bir gerçekdir.. Yüzyıllar önce Maverunnehir civarından genel göç hareketine uyarak batıya doğru hareket eden Çepni boyu binlerce çadırdan oluşan kalabalık kitleler halinde bugunkü İran'a yerlesmişlerdir. Takip eden dönemde batıya göç hareketlerini sürdürmüş; kuzey ırak Kerkuk Musul üzerinden Diyarbakır'a, diğer bir kol da aras vadisi boyunca bugunku ermenistan ve ığdır arasındaki sürmeliçukuru denilen ovalardan kars erzurum yolu ile Harşit vadisine giriş yapmıstır. Çepni boyunun guneyden gelen kollarının bir kısmı batı anadoluya ege sahillerine kadar ilerlemiş zamanla goçebelikten yerleşik yaşama geçerek marmara ve ege de yüze yakın köy kurmuslardır. Bugun en yoğun olarak Balıkesir, Çanakkale, Bursa, Manisa, İzmir, Aydın, Muğla ve komsu diğer illerde yasayan bu Çepni grubu komsu Turk topluluklarına nazaran daha izole, kapalı toplum yapısında yasamıslar ve köyden kente göç ve iletişimin yaygınlastığı son yıllara dek bu kapalı yapılarını muhafaza etmişlerdir. Bu sayede orta asyadan gelen pek çok eski turk geleneklerini hala yasatabilmişlerdir. Kulturel olarak bu kapalı toplum yapısını olusturan ana etken batı anadoluya yerlesen Çepnilerin İranda yasanılan yıllar içerisinde alevi şii islam anlayısını benimsemeleri olmustur. Sünnilik veya şiilik arasında bir tercihten ziyade ilk tanısılan islam toplumu olan Fars toplumunun dini bakıs acısının kabul edilmesi bunda rol oynamıstır. Mezhepsel farklılık kulturun korunması acısından avantaj sağlamasına rağmen diğer alanlarda uyumsuzluklar ortaya cıkarmıstır. Osmanlılar doneminde Şah ismailin Alevi Turk devletiyle Sunni turk devleti olan Osmanlılar arasındaki İpekyolunu kontrol ve iktidar mücadelesi ve savaslarda; Erzincan'daki Turkmendağında diğer Turkmen aşiretleriyle beraber şah tarafında yeralma kararına katılmıs ve Yavuz Sultan Selime karsı savasmıslardır. Bunun sonucu olarak şah ismailin yenilgisi ile birlikte cok buyuk ölcude Çepni iran'a Şahın ordusuyla beraber geri donmuş, kalanlar ya ulasımı zor bolgelere yerleşmiş ya da kitleler halinde alevilikten sünniliğe geçmişlerdir. Bu tur göç hareketlerinin izleri günümüzde de yaşamaktadır. Kuzey Irak'ta kerkük ve musul bölgelerinde yasayan şii ve sunni asıllı Turkmenler, coğrafi olarak devamında Diyarbakır ilinde özellikle Bismil ilçesinde yoğunlaşan alevi inanıstan Türkmen köy ve kasabaları ve toroslar üzerinden batı anadoluya uzanan bir kültür coğrafyası eskiden yasanmıs bu gelgitlerin son kalan kumlarıdır. Çepniler ; kültür ve dil yapısı Horasan erenlerinden Hacı Bektaş Velinin ilk müridlerin olan ve Horasan'dan yola çıkarak Doğu Karadeniz Bölgesi'ne yerlesen Çepnilerin tarihsel durumu ise bugun hiçbir ortak kültürel bağları olmayan hatta varlıklarından dahi haberdar olmadıkları batıdakı Çepni grubuna oranla bazı soru işaretlerini barındırmaktadır. Batıdaki Kızılbaş/Alevilerin tersine Karadeniz'de yasayan Çepnilerde yer yer sünnilik hakimdir. Bunun nedeni Aleviliğin bölgedeki asimilasyonu yani yokedilmesine yönelik politikalardandır. Bu durumun gözden kaçan istisnaları Kürtün ilçesi Güvenc Abdal Ocağı, Şiran ;GiresunHarşit Vadisi ve Dereli,Bulancak ilçeleri ve Yüksek Köylerdeki ve genelde ordu daki Gürgentepe ilçe merkezi ve köyleri, Ordunun diğer ilçelerindeki bazı köyler ve kasabalar ile, yuzyılın basındaki göçler ile sakarya kocaeli bolgelerine yerlesen doğu karadeniz kökenli Çepni alevilerdir. Karadeniz Çepnileri, Makamı Gümüşhane Kürtün GÜVENDİ yaylasında bulunan Güvenç Abdal Ocağına bağlıdırlar.İlk Osmanlı kayıtlarında harşıt vadisindeki Çepniler için Kızılbaşlar terimi kullanılır iken daha sonra bu tur tanımlar yapılmaz olmustur. Bunun sebebi zamanla sünniliğin benimsenmesi olabileceği gibi alevi gelenekleri yasamak isteyenlerin İrana geri donmeleri sonucunda arta kalan azınlığın devamı olan gruplar olmaları ve IIci Mahmut döneminde 1826 dan sonra Yeniçeri Ocaklarının kapatılmasıyla birlikte Bektaşi'liğinde Osmanlı da yasaklanması olabilir. Dini inanıs acısından mevcut bulunan bu aydınlatılmamıs noktalara rağmen Çepni boyu tum doğu karadeniz sahili boyunca yayılmıs kendine has bir kültürel havza olusturmustur. Yerlestiği bölgeye harşit vadisi boyunca yayılarak kuzeye ilerlemiş ve nihayet sahillere ulaşmıstır. Bu yayılma politıkası sonucunda bolgenin turk olmayan halkı ya Çepniler içinde erimiş ya da daha sık rastlanan bir biçimde birtakım merkezlerde toplanmış veya bolgeyi terketmiştir. Bunun sonucu olarak 1831 yılındakı ilk salnamelerden baslayıp 1914 sayımına kadarki surede Çepnilerin genel olarak yerlestiği bolgede Rum veya Ermeni nufusa rastlanmadığını izlemekteyiz. Bu yerlesimi destekler sekilde Trabzon ilinin diğer ilçelerine nazaran Beşikdüzü ve Şalpazarı ilçelerinde rumca kökenli köy adlarına pek tesadüf edilmez. Köy adlarının düzenlendiği 1960 larda pek cok yerlesimin adı değisirken bu oran adı gecen ilçelede son derece dusuk seyretmiştir. Bu durum Beşikdüzünün cok erken tarihlerde kalıcı olarak Turklestiğinin de gostergesidir.son osmanlı salnamesinde 1900 lü yılların basında o zamanki Vakfıkebir kazasına bağlı olan Beşikdüzünde hristıyan nufus sıfırdır. Hiçbir köyünde Rum veya ermeni nufus bulunmamaktadır. O gunku Trabzon eyaletiyle karsılastırıldığında tam bir tezat olusturmaktadır. Bunun sonucunda da yuzyıllardır sabit köklu bir Turk nufus yapısına sahip olmustur. Eski adı da Turkçe iken tarihi adları değistirilerek yapılan hatalara örnek olarak; oğuz köyüne Turkelli Abdallı köyüne yeşilköy korkuthan köyüne korkutan kancuma köyüne ağaçlı isimlerinin uygun görülmesi verilebilir. Anılan bu isimler Türkmen/Alevileri hatırlattısı için değiştirildiği sanılmaktadır. Beşikdüzünün 29 adet köyünden eski adları Turkçede bir anlam ifade etmeyen köy sayısı sadece 4 tur (yazıyla dört). Hemen bitişikteki ilçe olan Vakfıkebirin 35 adet köyunun ise eski adlarına bakıldığında 30 tanesinin turkce olmadığı sadece 5 koyun adının orijinalinin Turkce oldugu gorulur. Arada 4 kilometre varken turkce oranı tam olarak tersine donmüstur. Bu bize Beşikdüzü köylerinin farklı bir kurulus hikâyesi olduğunu ispatlar. Beşikdüzünde eski adı Turkçe olmayan köylerden; kadahor rumca kato(yukarı) + horio (köy) kelimelerinden diğeri olan mesopliya; mezo (orta) + poli/ polita(kasaba) kelimelerinden turemiştir. Muhtemelen eski halkı bu koyleri terk edince yerlerine yeni yerlesen Turkler de benzer adları benimsemişlerdir değistirme gereği duymamıslardır. Geriye kalan 25 köyun ise adının yuzyıllardır hic değismediğini göz önune alırsak ; Turkler tarafından sıfırdan kurulduğunu iddia etmek mantıksız olmayacaktır. İlçe toponomisinde Turkçe harici isimlere rastlanmayışı kadar halkının bir takım kültürel özellikleri de Trabzon'un diğer ilçelerinden Beşikdüzünü ayırır. Bu özelliklerin başında konuşulan aksan gelir. Karadeniz lehçesinin içinde ayrı bir altgrup olusturan bu aksan Trabzon merkezinde veya diğer doğu ilçelerde konusulandan yapısal olarak tamamen ayrı olup daha ziyade Giresun tarafında konusulanla benzerlik götermektedir. Bu İtibarla Beşikdüzü Vilayeti Çepni'nin (Koyulhisar/gGürgentepe/Giresun hattı bir parçasıdır. Beşikdüzünde kullanılan bir takım yerel kelimeler Trabzonun diğer ilçelerinde hiç bilinmezken Giresun Bulancak'ta veya Yağlıdere gibi uzak veya ulasımı Besikduzu ile kulturel etkileşim olusturamayacak kadar imkânsız yerlerde bile aynen kullanılmaktadır. Teker teker kelime haznesi haricinde cekim ekleri cumle kurulusları acısından da Trabzon yoresinden cok Giresun tarafında kalan ilçeler ile benzerlik gostermektedir. Bu aksan farkının nedeni yukarıda da belirttiğimiz Çepnilerin doğu Karadenize yerlesim sureciyle ilgilidir. Çepniler bolgeye harsit vadisinden girmiş Kürtün ilçesinden asağı inerek Doğankentten Tirebolu sahiline ulasmıslar buradan batıya doğru espiye yağlıdere keşap gıresun bulancak piraziz ve orduya ilerlerken doğu yonunde ilerleyenleri ise gorele eynesil ve beşikdüzüne yerleşmişlerdir. Yıne komsu olması sebebiyle Şalpazarı halkı da Torul KÜrtün tarafından dağları asarak ağasar vadisine inmişlerdir. Bu yerlesim bütünlüğü nedeniyle adı gecen ilçeler arasındaki dil benzerliği daha fazladır. Bazı bilimsel kaynaklarda tum Beşikdüzü halkı Çepni boyundan kabul edilmekle beraber Şalpazarına yakın yerlesimlerdeki 14 köyün Çepni olduğunu kalanların ise farklı Turk boylarından geldiği iddia edilmektedir. Nitekim oğuz köyleri denilen bir grup köyün bulunması ve bu 14 köy haricinde genelde sahilde kalan köylerin kendilerini farklı addetmeleri bu yondeki gorusleri doğrulayabilecek de olsa Turkiye'nin baska yerinde pek bulunmayan aksan yapısındaki ortaklık bir takım sonradan olusabilecek kulturel farklılıkları gozardı etmemizi gerektirebilecek boyuttadır. Örneğin sahil bolgesinin iletişim ve ulasım olarak dısarıya acık olusu ; ulasımı zor olduğu için kulturel yapısını daha iyi muhafaza eden şalpazarı ve ona yakın yuksek koylerle arada fark olusmasına neden olabilir. Tarihsel gelişimindeki bu özellikler nedeniyle Beşikdüzü konuşma dili saf bir Turkçe'den oluşmaktadır Trabzon'da rastlanılan Latince kökenli veya trabzonun eski halklarından kalma kelimelere hemen hiç rastlanılmamaktadır. İdari Trabzon'un ilçeleri arasında merkez nüfusu olarak Akçaabat ve Vakfıkebir'den sonra 3. sırada yer alır. İlçe merkezinin nüfusu ilçe olduğundan beri iki kat artmıştır.genel eğilim olarak merkez nufusu en hızlı artarak gelişen ilçedir. 2000 yılı nüfus sayımına göre; ilçe merkezinde yaklaşık 29.000, köylerinde ise (25 köy) yaklaşık 18.000 kişi yaşamaktadır. Beşikdüzü Belediyesi, Türkelli Belediyesi(Oğuz) ve Yeşilköy (Abdallı) Belediyesi olmak üzere üç belediyesi vardır. Mahalleleri 7 adettir: Cumhuriyet Mahallesi, Fatih Mahallesi, Beşikdağ Mahallesi, Nefsişarlı Mahallesi, Adacık Mahallesi, Vardallı Mahallesi, Çeşmeönü Mahallesi(Yobol) Köyleri 25 adettir: Ağaçlı (Kancuma), Akkese, Aksaklı, Anbarlı, Ardıçatak, Bayırköy, Bozlu, Çakırlı, Çıtlaklı, Dağlıca (Meopliya), Denizli, Dolanlı, Duygulu, Gürgenli (Kadahor), Hünerli (Kefli), Kalegüney, Korkuthan, Kutluca (Huplu), Resullü, Sayvancık (İstil), Seyitahmet, Şahmelik, Takazlı, Yenicami, Zemberek. Beşikdüzü Köylere Hizmet Götürme Birliği, mahalli idare birimi olup 25 köyün birleşmesiyle kurulmuştur. 2005 de tüzük değiştirerek etkin ve geniş bütçesiyle hizmet vermzektedir. Ekonomi Halk balıkçılık, fındık ve ormancılık içinde yoğunlaşmıştır ve halk genellikle geçimini bu üç sektörden sağlar. Eğitim Beşikdüzü Köy Ensütüsü Doğu karadenizin ögretmelerinin yetiştiği bir merkezdir. Bu köy ensütüsünden yetişen ögretmenler genç cumhuriyetin karadenizde Işığı olmuşlardır. Beşikdüzü eğitim-öğretimin beşiğidir. 1942 yılından bugüne kadar binlerce genç öğretmen okulundan mezun olup eğitim-öğretim hizmetinde görev almışlardır. Okuma yazma oranı %99'dur. İlçe Milli Eğitim Müdürlüğü'nde; 1 müdür, 1 şube müdürü, 2 şef, 2 V.H.K.İ, 2 memur, 2 yardımcı hizmetli ve 1 geçici sözleşmeli olmak üzere topöam 10 personel görev yapmaktadır. İlköğretim okulları 2006-2007 eğitim-öğretim yılında öğrenci azlığından 16 köy ilköğretim okulu kapalı olup, taşıma kapsamına alınan 22 okul ve 11 yerleşim birimi olmak üzere toplam 33 birim bulunmaktadır. Taşıma 5 merkez ilköğretim okuluna yapılmaktadır. Lise ve Dengi Okullar Yükseköğretim Beşikdüzü Meslek Yüksek Okulu, KTÜ bünyesinde 1992 yılında açılmış; 1994-1995 eğitim öğretim yılında Akçaabat'ta 2000-2001 eğitim öğretim yılında Beşikdüzü ilçemizde faaliyete geçmiş olup; makine programı, bilgisayar teknolojisi ve programlama programı, muhasebe, pazarlama, iklimlendirme-soğutma programı, büro yönetimi ve sekreterlik, elektronik-haberleşme ve işletme programı bölümleri eğitim vermeye devam etmektedir. Bu bölümlerde 435 kız ve 930 erkek olmak üzere toplam 1365 öğrenci eğitim-öğretim görmektedir. Yaygın Eğitim Özel Eğitim İlçemizde Final dersanesi, Eksen Dersanesi ile Hedef Dersanesi olmak üzere 3 özel dersane bulunmaktadır. Ayrıca ilçemizde Beşikdüzü Sürücü Kursu bulunmaktadır. İlçede Beşikdüzü Anadolu Lisesi, Beşikdüzü Endüstri Meslek Lisesi, K.T.Ü. ye bağlı olarak 1992 yılında eğitim öğretime açılan Beşikdüzü Meslek Yüksek Okulu, İlçe Milli Eğitim Müdürlüğüne bağlı Beşikdüzü Anadolu Öğretmen Lisesi (önce köy enstitüsü olarak kurulmuştur, Beşikdüzü Ticaret Meslek Lisesi, Beşikdüzü Kız Meslek Lisesi, Beşikdüzü Merkez İlköğretim Okulu, Beşikdüzü Atatürk Lisesi yer alır. İç kesimlerde ise Beşikdüzü Anadolu İmam Hatip Lisesi, Beşikdüzü Şehit Öğretmen Gürhan Yardım İlköğretim Okulu ve Beşikdüzü Sağlık Meslek Lisesi bulunur. Yaklaşık 4700 öğrenci eğitim ve öğrenimleri sürdürmektedir. Yetişkinler için Beşikdüzü halk eğitimi merkezi müdürlüğü faaliyetlerine sosyal ve kültürel alanda yürütmektedir. Köylerinde ise 6 tane ilk Öğretim Okulu açıktır; diğer köylerdeki öğrenciler, taşımalı eğitim kapsamı dahilinde eğitim öğretimini sürdürmektedir. Eğitim ve kültür açısından trabzon ilinin en seviyeli ilçesidir. Ayrıca bakınız * Beşikdüzü Festivali Dış bağlantılar * Beşikdüzü Belediyesi * Beşikdüzü İlçe Emniyet Müdürlüğü cbk-zam:Beşikdüzü en:Beşikdüzü fr:Beşikdüzü ro:Beşikdüzü ru:Бешикдюзю sw:Beşikdüzü. WP Beşikdüzü is a town and district of Trabzon Province in the Black Sea region of Turkey. The mayor is Ramis Uzun (CHP). Name The name Beşikdüzü is composed of two Turkish words, namely beşik, "a cradle" and düzü, "a plain". There is a mountain may be strato volcano called Beşikdağ 1 km. south of city and there is a plain area north of this mountain next to the Black Sea coast. And the city is situated on this are so the name given to it for this reason. One of the 20 village institutes was established in Beşikdüzü. Current situation The city centre is a new built city with a history of about 100 years. It was a local market for the surrounding villages and developed as a city by education government and trade facilities. Now it is the third most populated district of Trabzon province. The district of Beşikdüzü has 25 villages with population of 18,000 and the city centre has a population of 29,000 people. Geography The district is a mountainous area as well as the rest of the Trabzon province. But there are suitable plain areas at the seaside for building new parts of the city development. The city is on the Black Sea coast and there is an harbour 2 km west. The area of the district is 121 km². Rivers Agasar river is the longest river of the district. It passes across the city centre. There are three big bridges on it. Kurbağalıdere river is the eastern border with Vakfıkebir district, Değirmendere river comes from the forest region and the situated at the western part of district. Climate and vegetation The district has subtropical climate. All the year rainy and cloudy weather prevails. The winters are not cold and the summers are warm. The hottest temperature 22°C and the coldest is 6°C. Humidity is around %65-70. Because of this rainy and humid weather all the area is covered by forests and hazelnut trees. One can never see an empty area except for the houses and the roads. Agriculture Arable area is 6,195 hectares in the district, the forests comprise 1,141 hectares, meadows 750 hectares and 23 hectares unproductive area. hazelnut 3640 ha tea plantations 146 ha corn 750 ha potato 305 ha oranges 37 ha kiwi 4 ha bean 100 ha food plantations 400 ha other vegetables 100 ha Settlements * The neighborhoods of the district are Beşikdüzü, Türkeli (Oğuz) and Yeşilköy (Abdallı). * The quarters of Beşikdüzü town are Cumhuriyet Mahallesi, Fatih Mahallesi, Beşikdağ Mahallesi, Nefsişarlı Mahallesi, Adacık Mahallesi, Vardallı Mahallesi and Çeşmeönü Mahallesi (Yobol). * The villages of the district are as follows: :Ağaçlı (Kancuma), Akkese, Aksaklı, Anbarlı, Ardıçatak, Bayırköy, Bozlu, Çakırlı, Çıtlaklı, Dağlıca (Meopliya), Denizli, Dolanlı, Duygulu, Gürgenli (Kadahor), Hünerli (Kefli), Kalegüney, Korkuthan, Kutluca (Huplu), Resullü, Sayvancık (İstil), Seyitahmet, Şahmelik, Takazlı, Yenicami and Zemberek. External links *District municipality's official website *Beşikdüzü VR Photography cbk-zam:Beşikdüzü fr:Beşikdüzü sw:Beşikdüzü ro:Beşikdüzü ru:Бешикдюзю tr:Beşikdüzü, Trabzon Resimler *Beşikdüzü/Resimleri thumb|400px|left|PROJELERLE YÖNETİLEN İLÇE thumb|400px|beşikdüzü badminton merkezi ‎ thumb|400px|left|beşikdüzü badminton merkezi ‎ thumb|400px|left|Beşikdüzünde badminton coşkusu‎ thumb|400px|left|81 ile yayılacak thumb|400px|Beşikdüzü badminton heyecanı. thumb|400px|left|Beşikdüzünde badminton merkezi açıldı thumb|400px|İlçe spor meclisi toplantı ayrıntı haberi thumb|400px|left|İlçe spor meclisi toplantı ayrıntı haberi ‎ * Category:Populated places in Trabzon Province Category:Village Institutes of Turkey Category:Black Sea port cities and towns in Turkey